Can t Be True, Can It
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: Diese FanFic spielt im Staffelfinale sechs, bei der Szene von Lexie und Mark, wo Gary Clark zum ersten Mal schiesst. Dieses Mal können die beiden entkommen. Doch was, wenn Lexie alleine ohne Deckung auf Gary Clark trifft? Auch Meredith gerät in Schwierigkeiten... Pairings: MerDer, Slexie, MerCris
1. Chapter 1

_"Für die meisten Menschen ist ein Krankenhaus ein Ort des Schreckens. Ein angsteinflößender, feindseliger Platz. Ein Ort, an dem schreckliche Dinge passieren. Die meisten fühlen sich in einer Kirche wohler. Oder in der Schule. Oder zuhause. Aber ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Während meine Mutter auf der Visite war, habe ich oben auf der OP- Galerie lesen gelernt. Ich habe in der Leichenhalle gespielt und alte Krankenakten mit Buntstiften bemalt. Das Krankenhaus war meine Kirche. Meine Schule. Mein Zuhause. Ein Krankenhaus war mein sicherer Hort. Mein Refugium. Ich finde es toll hier- korrigiere, fand es toll hier." Meredith_

* * *

"Könntest du bitte unterzeichnen?", bat Lexie Mark und hielt ihm ein Klemmbrett hin. "Was ist das denn?", fragte Mark argwöhnisch, als er das Klemmbrett betrachtete. "Ich brauche die Genehmigung eines Oberarztes, um diese Untersuchung durch zuführen.", erklärte Lexie ungeduldig und sah sich hektisch um. Doch bevor Mark irgendetwas unterschreiben konnte, ertönte ein Schuss.

Erschreckt blickte Lexie sich um, während Mark zuerst reagierte und er Lexie mit zu Boden riss. "Was war das?" Geschockt sah Lexie Mark an. "Ein Schuss. Wir müssen wir weg.", rief Mark und half Lexie auf. Mark schützte Lexie mit seinem Körper, während die beiden zum Fahrstuhl stolperten.

Doch der Fahrstuhl brauchte lange, viel zu lange. Wertvolle Sekunden verstrichen. "Na, los. Komm schon.", brüllte Mark verzweifelt und schlug auf die Fahrstuhltür in der Hoffnung, dadurch würde er schneller ankommen. Doch als sich die Türen öffneten, bemerkten sie mit Schrecken, dass der Amokläufer schon auf einer anderen Etage aktiv gewesen war.

Als Lexie das Opfer erkannte, stieg ein Schluchzen in ihr hoch: Es war Alex. Alex Karev.

* * *

Meredith lief über den Catwalk. Sie musste unbedingt Derek finden. Verdammt, wo steckte er nur? Sie hatte ihm etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges zu sagen und er war nicht da. Er musste doch unbedingt erfahren, dass sie schwanger von ihm war... Ihr war nicht im Entferntesten bewusst, dass sich ein Amokläufer im Krankenhaus befand.

Klar, sie hatte den Pagerruf bekommen mit dem Lockdown, aber man denkt ja nicht, dass jemand mit einer Pistole durchs Krankenhaus rennt und andere Leute anschiesst und erschießt. Gedankenversunken durchquerte sie den Catwalk, und achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Ein Fehler, wie sich später herausstellen sollte. Denn gerade, als sie den Catwalk verlassen wollte, hörte sie bedrohliche Schritte hinter sich und ein leises Klacken.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie die Stimme hörte... Erschreckt drehte sie sich um und sah einen finter dreinblickenden Mann vor ihr stehen. Dann fiel Meredith´ Blick auf ein schwarzes, unscheinbares Etwas. Wie durch Watte hörte sie sich flüstern: "Nein."

Wie erstarrt stand Meredith da, sie konnte den Blick nicht von der Pistole wenden. Der Mann sah sie kurz an, gnadenlos und lud die Pistole eiskalt nach. Meredith zitterte, sie wusste, er würde abdrücken. In dem Moment erkannte sie den Schützen: Es war Gary Clark, bei dessen Frau der Hirntod festgestellt wurde.

Außerdem hat er Derek und das Krankenhaus verklagt. Scheisse, Derek, dachte sie. Was, wenn er zu Derek wollte? Und Lexie? Sie war diejenige gewesen, die die Maschinen abgestellt hat. Sie hatte Angst. Angst um Derek. Um ihre Schwester. Um ihr ungeborenes Baby. Und sich. Und das ganze hier war absolut real, doch gleichzeitig total unwirklich...

* * *

"Nein. Nein.", weinte sie und kniete sich neben den verletzten Alex. Er hatte eine Schusswunde im Brustbereich, die Kugel steckte noch, er hatte viel Blut verloren und dadurch das Bewusstsein verloren. "Nein, Alex, nicht." Lexie war verzweifelt. Dieser Tag war eine einzige Katastrophe, dabei wusste sie nicht, dass das erst der Anfang war. "Wir müssen ihn hier rausbringen.", stellte Mark kurz darauf fest.

"Und Lexie, sei jetzt stark, es hilft Alex nicht, wenn du auch noch zusammenbrichst." Lexie nickte tapfer und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Auge. Nachdem der Fahrstuhl in der nächsten Etage hielt, schafften ihn Lexie und Mark mit vereinten Kräften zu einem der Behandlungszimmer und platzierten ihn vorsichtig auf die Liege.

Lexie griff nach einer Schere und befreite Alex´ Oberkörper von seinem T- Shirt. In dem Moment erlangte Alex das Bewusstsein zurück. Die Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten, er verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und zischte unter Schmerzen: "Verdammt, welcher... Das ist nicht zum Aushalten."

Lexie strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Mark, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Lexie, in ihrem Gesicht konnte man die Angst buchstäblich lesen. "Ich muss eine Thoraxdrainage legen, damit das Blut abfließen kann." "Nein.", protestierte Alex verzweifelt, denn er wollte keine. "Doch, Karev, sie brauchen eine, egal ob sie wollen oder nicht. Lexie, ich brauche eine Drainage."

Sofort reichte sie ihm das Gewünschte und Mark legte die Drainage. Alex schrie, so laut, dass man ihn noch auf dem Flur hören konnte. "Bring ihn zum Schweigen.", wies er Lexie an, die es zuerst wörtlich versuchte. Doch das brachte nichts. Also nahm sie kurzerhand Verbandmaterial und steckte es ihm in den Mund, so dass seine Schreie daran erstickten. "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid."

Für den Moment war Alex stabil, doch das änderte sich schnell. Er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein. Sie mussten etwas tun. Ihn hier rausbringen oder ihn weiter versorgen. Aufgeben kam für Lexie auf keinen Fall in Frage. Doch Mark war hilflos, er wusste nicht mehr was zu tun war. Sie mussten seinen Brustkorb öffnen- eine Thoraktomie wäre seine Rettung. Doch es war zu lange hier, als Mark Sloan das letzte Mal eine durchgeführt hatte.

"Das geht nicht. Wir haben weder die richtigen Instrumente noch weiß ich wie eine funktioniert. Es ist zu lange her, ich habe keine Ahnung davon." Mark sah Lexie an, ruhig. "Aber es muss doch eine Möglichleit geben. Irgendetwas müssen wir tun können.", stieß Lexie unter Tränen hervor.

"Nein, Lexie, es gibt nichts, was wir tun können. Doch etwas gibt es, aber das wäre glatter Selbstmord." "Was?", fragte sie aufmerksam. "Blut. Er verliert zu vile Blut, wir müssen eine Transfusion machen.", erklärte Mark. Lexie stieß unkontrolliert ein Tablet vom Ständer, es schepperte laut.

Erschreckt hielten Mark und Lexie inne. Sie hofften, niemand habe sie bemerkt. Dann sagte Lexie leise: "Ich werde das Blut aus der Blutbank holen, damit wir eine Transfusion machen können." "Lexie, nein.", versuchte Mark Lexie aufzuhalten, wusste aber dass dies nicht viel bringen würde. Lexie blieb standhaft und verschwand aus dem Behandlungszimmer. Mark blieb mit einem unguten Gefühl zurück...

* * *

_"Als Mensch trifft man täglich Entscheidungen. Ja oder nein. Rein oder raus. Rauf oder runter. Und dann sind da noch die wirklich wichtigen Entscheidungen: Lieben oder Hassen? Ist man ein Held oder ein Feigling? Kämpft oder kapituliert man? Will man leben oder sterben? Das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung. Doch meistens haben wir keinen Einfluss darauf." Derek_

* * *

Meredith hob inzwischen den Blick. Wie gelähmt wartete sie auf den Schuss. Doch Gary Clark schoss nicht. Er hielt den Lauf der Pistole nur auf sie ausgerichtet. Meredith bemerkte, das seine Hand zitterte.

"Was wollen sie, Gary Clark?", fragte Meredith tonlos. "Sie kennen meinen Namen?", er war überrascht, dann fügte er hinzu: "Rache. Ich will meine Frau rächen. Ihr habt sie umgebracht, mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben genommen." Er verzog das Gesicht, tiefe Trauer zeichnete sich darin ab, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas gnadenloses und eiskaltes... "Aber ich habe doch gar nichts damit zu tun.", hörte Meredith sich leise erwidern. Gary Clark lachte höhnisch.

"Derek Shepherd ist doch ihr Mann und Lexie Grey ist doch ihre Schwester. Wie wollen sie mir da weißmachen, sie hätten damit nichts zu tun?" Meredith schluckte. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Ausweg, fand jedoch keinen. "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht anders.", sagte Gary Clark, bevor er abdrückte. Er hat geschossen. Auf sie. Meredith blieben nur noch Sekunden zu registrieren, dass er wirklich geschossen hatte.

"Derek.", flüsterte sie leise. Sie fragte sich, wie er wohl damit klar kommen würde, dass sie tot war? Dann traf sie die Kugel direkt in die Brust. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie nur noch Schmerz, ein heißer unerträglicher und stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie, dann verlor Meredith das Bewusstsein...

* * *

Lexie schob inzwischen einen Wagen durch die gähnend leeren Krankenhausflure. Alles sah normal aus. Doch der Schein trügte. Lexie wusste das, vorsichtig blickte sie um die Ecke. Sie hatte alles mögliche, was helfen könnte, mitgenommen. Verbandsmaterial, Katheter.

Sogar einen Defibrillator für den Notfall. Und sie hatte das lebensnotwendige Blut für Alex mit dabei. Vorsichtig schaute sie um die nächste Ecke und schob dann den Wagen in den nächsten Gang.

Dann hörte Lexie plötzlich laute Schritte hinter ihr. Wie gelähmt drehte sie sich um. Ein Mann stand vor ihr. Der Mann, bei dessen Ehefrau sie den Stecker rausgezogen hat. Und jetzt stand er vor ihr, und zwar mit einer Pistole in der Hand. Vor Lexies innerem Auge zog ihr ganzes Leben vorbei. Auch sie wusste, er würde schiessen.

"Gary Clark.", sagte sie tonlos. "Ich wollte gar nicht so viele töten.", meinte er, während er die Pistole auf Lexie richtete. Diese schluckte. Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen die Brust, und es war als würde ihr die Luft abgeschnürt. "Natürlich wollten Sie das nicht, sie haben ja nur getrauert.", meinte sie leise. "Ich wollte nur Dr. Shepherd erschiessen.", fügte er hinzu. Lexie wartete darauf, was nun kam.

"Und Dr. Webber." Stille. Dann: "Und sie." Lexie schluckte, geschockt wartete sie auf den Schuss. "Sie haben den Stecker gezogen. Sie haben meine Frau umgebracht." Gary Clarks Worte zogen an ihr vorbei, ohne dass sie sie richtig registrierte. Alles, an was sie denken konnte, war Mark. Wie würde er auf ihren Tod reagieren? Sie wusste es nicht. Und so wie es aussah, würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen können.

"Durch ihre Hand starb meine Allison." Garys Clarks Stimme zitterte, als er diese Worte aussprach. Lexie schloss die Augen. Sie wartete auf den Schuss. Nach einigen Sekunden drang die Kugel ein. Lexie riss erschrocken die Augen auf, versuchte panisch, Luft in ihre Lunge zu pressen, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Auf dem Boden merkte sie, wie sie langsam das Bewusstsein verlor...

* * *

Als Derek den Catwalk betrat, wusste er nicht, welche böse Überraschung auf ihn warten würde. Er sah auf einen Zettel vom Sicherheitsdienst, auf dem irgendwelche Anweisungen draufstanden. Erst als er den Blick hob, sah er jemandem auf dem Boden in einer großen Blutlache liegen. Nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es Meredith war.

Das war ein Albtraum. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn, es war, als würde er in zwie Hälften gerissen. Sofort rannte er zu ihr hin, sie war total blass vom Blutverlust. Als er neben ihr kniete, fühlte er sofort ihren Puls und kontrollierte ihre Vitalfunktionen. Meredith hatte eine Schusswunde in der Brust und diese blutete stark. "Scheiße, verdammt, komm schon, Mer. Halte durch." Sie muss sofort in den OP, das wusste er, ansonsten würde Meredith sterben. Panisch sah er sich um, er wusste nur, dass sie hier nicht sicher waren. Der Typ, der ihr das angetan hat, könnte überall hier sein... "Meredith." Laut sprach er seine Frau an. Doch es kam keine Reaktion.

"Scheiße, verdammt.", murmelte er und griff nach seinem Pager. Er brauchte Cristina, jemanden, der Operationen am offenen Herzen durchführen konnte. Denn Teddy Altman war außer Gefahr, sie war außerhalb des Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospitals. Nach einigen endlosen Minuten kam Cristina, die sofort auf Dereks Pagerruf reagiert hatte, angerannt. Als sie sah, weswegen Derek sie angepiept hatte, wurde sie blass.

"Meredith." Erstarrt blickte sie auf den leblosen Körper ihrer Freundin.

"Wie lange ist ihr Zustand schon so?", wollte sie wissen, nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte. Derek war verzweifelt. "Ich weiß es nicht." Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Sie muss sofort in den OP." Derek und Cristina brachten Meredith runter in den OP...

* * *

Mark fragte sich inzwischen, wo Lexie so lange blieb. Sie wollte sich mit dem Blut doch beeilen. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er sich sagte, von hier bis zur Blutbank und zurück dauert es, auch wenn man sich beeilt. Doch er wusste, irgendwas stimmte nicht... Lexie würde niemals so lange brauchen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das SWAT- Team den Untersuchungsraum betrat.

"Sie können jetzt rauskommen, wir führen sie nach draußen.", sagte einer, doch Mark winkte ab. "Bringen sie ihn so schnell wie möglich nach draußen zu einem der Rettungswagen. Ich muss Lexie finden." Er wollte an dem SWAT- Team vorbei, doch sie versperrten ihm den Weg. Schließlich hatte Mark sie so weit überzeugt, dass zwei vom SWAT- Team Mark begleiten. Schon nach kurzer Suche fand Mark Lexie. Bewusstlos.

Auf dem Boden liegend in einer Blutlache. Er schluckte. Das konnte, nein, durfte nicht wahr sein. Dann riss er sich zusammen und leistete erste Hilfe. Dann besorgte er eine Trage, womit sie Lexie zum Ausgang transportieren konnten. Plötzlich merkte Mark eine leichte Berührung an seiner Hand. "Lexie?", fragte er aufgeregt und beugte sich herunter.

"Mark, ich..." Lexie musste sich anstrengen, um einen Satz herauszubekommen. "Pst, Lexie, nicht reden.", unterbrach Mark sie sofort. "...liebe dich.", beendete sie den Satz. "Wir bringen dich ins Seattle Pres. Okay Halt durch, Lexie. Ich liebe dich. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn du stirbst.", Mark klang unenedlich verzweifelt. Kurz darauf waren sie aus der Gefahrenzone raus und Lexie wurde zu einem der wartenden Rettungswagen gebracht, mit dem sie und Mark ins Seattle Presbyterian gebracht wurden.

Dort wurde Lexie sofort in den OP gebracht und nach mehreren Stunden auf die ICU verlegt. Sie war noch intubiert, als Mark zu ihr durfte. Doch bald konnte Lexie von alleine atmen, und sie wurde extubiert. Mark schlief, als Lexie die Augen öffnete. Sie stupste ihn leicht an, wie eine Rakete schreckte Mark auf, die Haare standen ihm wirr ab, denn er hatte die letzten Tage ohne Pause an Lexies Bett verbracht.

"Wo bin ich?" Lexie sah ihn verwirrt an. "Seattle Pres, du wurdest ageschossen.", erklärte Mark. Es herrschte Stille. Dann: "Ich liebe dich, Lexie.", flüsterte Mark. "Ich liebe dich auch, Mark Sloan." Die beiden küssten sich lange.

* * *

Meredith´ Zustand war mehr als kritisch. Sie hatte viel Blut verloren und die OP war alles andere als einfach. Doch sie hatte Unterstützung von Owen Hunt, der sich endgültig für Cristina entschieden hatte. Doch das war regelrecht unwichtig, den Meredith´ Leben stand noch immer auf Messers Schneide und ihr Herz war sehr geschwächt.

Doch gerade als Cristina sie zumachen und die Operation beenden will, fängt Meredith´ Herz an zu flimmern. Cristina starrte geschockt auf den Monitor, der unkontrollierte Kammeraktivität anzeigte- Kammerflimmern. Eine tödliche Herzrhythmusstörung, wird sie nicht durch sofortige Defibrillation unterbrochen. Auch Derek starrte geschockt darauf, dieser Tag war ein einziges Disaster. Dr. Avery und Dr. Kepner waren unfähig, irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Owen Hunt riss Cristina schließlich aus ihren Gedanken. "Cristina.", schrie er sie an. Dann reagierte sie endlich. "Paddles. Laden auf 300.", rief sie. "Und weg." Sie schockte Meredith´ Herz und schaute auf den Monitor: Keine Veränderungen. "Nochmal. Laden auf 400. Und weg." Erneut keine Veränderungen.

Nur eine Nullinie. Asystolie. Herzstillstand.

Sie begann mit der kardiopulmonalen Wiederbelebung und drückte das Herz regelmäßig zusammen und hoffte auf einen Gegenschlag. Derek fühlte sich hilflos, er konnte nichts machen, außer hoffen dass sie es schafft.

"Meredith, bitte. Tu Derek das nicht an. Kämpfe, verdammt, kämpfe für dein Baby." Cristina merkte gar nicht, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Genau in diesem Moment fing Meredith´ Herz wieder an zu schlagen. Ein regelmäßiges Piepen erfüllte den Raum und Derek fiel buchstäblich ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen.

Alle Anwesenden atmeten erleichtert auf und genossen für einen Moment jeden vertonten Herzschlag.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina verließ den OP. Fassungslos stand sie gegen das Waschbecken gelehnt und starrte durch die Scheibe. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was in den vergangenen Stunden geschehen war. Sie konnte sich nur noch Bruchstücke der Operation erinnern. Tief atmete sie aus, versuchte sich zu beruhigte, sagte sich selbst, dass nun alles vorbei war… Doch so war es nicht. Meredith war noch nicht außer Gefahr, es konnte noch alles passieren.

Aber sie, Cristina hatte es geschafft, ihrer Person das Leben zu retten. Sie drehte sich um, sah wie drei Schwestern Meredith auf den Flur schoben, umgeben von Kabeln, Kanülen, Kathetern und ähnlichem. Und sie war intubiert, wurde maschinell beatmet. Derek schmerzte es, seine Frau zu sehen. Das letzte Mal, als er sie so gebrochen und verletzlich gesehen hatte, war als sie beinahe ertrunken wäre. Doch das hier war anders, ganz anders. Eine komplett andere Situation. Derek wich kein Stück von Meredith´ Seite. Er sah hoch und sah Cristina in der Tür stehen.

Für einen Moment langwar es, als könnte sie sich nicht bewegen, als wäre sie am Boden festgeklebt, doch dann riss sie sich los und sprintete hinterher. Gerade gingen die Türen des Fahrstuhls zu. "Haltet ihn auf.", rief sie und Derek lies Meredith´ Hand für einige Sekunden los, und stellte seinen Fuß zwischen die Fahrstuhltür.

"Danke.", keuchte sie, als sich die Türen schlossen. "Wartet unten der Rettungswagen, der Meredith ins Seattle Presbyterian transportieren soll?", wollte sie wissen. Derek nickte nur. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Meredith, die unnatürlich blass war. Dann sah er zum Monitor, der ihren regelmäßigen Herzschlag anzeigte. "Kannst du glauben, dass das passiert ist?", fragte er Cristina leise. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist so unwirklich." Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

* * *

Lexie und Mark lösten sich voneinander. "Hast du etwas von den anderen gehört? Von Meredith und Derek?" Lexie schluckte. "Denn Gary Clark... Er wollte mich, Webber und... Derek." Mark wurde blass. Nein, nicht auch noch sein Bruder. Nicht Derek. Es reichte schon, dass Lexie angeschossen würde. Jetzt nicht auch noch Derek.

"Nein, ich habe nichts von Derek und Meredith gehört.", antwortete Mark wahrheitsgemäß.

"Kannst du...", Lexie holte tief Luft, um Kraft zu sammeln, "Herausfinden, ob Mer in Ordnung ist, okay?" Sie sah ihn bittend an. In der nächsten Sekunde verzog sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz und ihr entfuhr ein leises ´Aww, verdammt.´ "Es ist alles okay, Lexie. Entspann dich einfach. ", flüsterte Mark hilflos und drückte Lexies Hand fest.

"Mark, es ... tut weh."

"Brauchst dur Schmerzmittel?", fragte er hilfsbereit. Müde schüttelte Lexie den Kopf. "Nur dich. Keine Schmerzmittel. Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich damit vollpumpen.", schaffte sie es sagen. Mark strich ihr sanft über die Wange und lächelte ihr zu. Dann sagte er beruhigend: "Ist okay, Lex. Niemand macht irgendetwas ohne deine Einwilligung. Ich werde sie persönlich davon abhalten, versprochen."

Lexie lächelte leicht.

"Das ist gut." Sie schloss die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: "Finde heraus, ob Meredith okay ist. Bitte, Mark." "Ist okay. Lex, ich fahr gleich los und erkundige mich. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da." Lexie reagierte nur mit einem müden Nicken, dass sie verstanden hatte, was Mark von ihr wollte. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange, flüsterte leicht: "Ich liebe dich, Lexie und ich habe dich immer geliebt."Lexie lächelte, als sie halb mitbekam, was Mark gesagt hatte...

Er war glücklich darüber, dass Lexie lebte. Und er hatte solche Wut auf Gary Clark. Man schiesst niemanden über den Haufen, nur weil man nicht damit zurecht kommt, dass man nichts mehr hatte tun können... Lexie schlief wieder ein. Mark saß trotzdem noch für einige Minuten neben ihrem Bett, um sicher zu stellen, dass es ihr gut ging.

Dann stand er leise auf, um an der Rezeption zu erfragen, ob man Nachrichten von Dr. Shepherd und Dr. Grey erhalten hatte. Doch er entschied sich um, nachdem er von der diensthabenden Schwester an der Rezeption nichts wirkliches herausbekommen hatte. Im Eingang vom Seattle Pres traf er Callie Torres und Arizona Robbins.

"Hey, Torres.", Begrüßte Mark sterben Latina.

"Mark. Bist du okay?", fragte sie sofort. Mark nickte nur, dann fügte er mit Schmerz in der Stimme hinzu: "Ich bin in Ordnung, Lexie..." Er stockte und vergrub das Gesicht für einige Sekunden in den Händen. Dann sah er wieder hoch und sagte: "Lexie wurde angeschossen."

Stille.

Stille.

Stille.

* * *

Dann waren sie unten, ein Sanitäter wartete auf sie. "Wo ist der Rettungswagen?", fragte Cristina angespannt. "Sind alle im Einsatz.", antwortete der Sanitäter kurz. "WAS?!", Cristina schrie fast. "Wir haben hier einen kritischen Patienten, der sofort ins Krankenhaus muss. Und ihr sagt mir, dass alle Rettungswagen im Einsatz sind?" Wütend blitzte Cristina den Sanitäter an.

Er war jung, vielleicht mitte zwanzig und zunehmend nervös.

"Cristina, stopp.", versuchte Derek die aufgebrachte Assistenzärztin zu beruhigen. "Nein, sie haben nicht das Recht mir zu sagen, was ich mache. Hören sie..." Sie wandte sich wieder an den Sanitäter.

"Es ist mir total egal, ob euch jetzt RTWs zu Verfügung stehen, oder nicht. Das ist der Chief of Surgery und die Patientin dort ist seine Frau und meine freaking Person. Also, beschaffen sie uns in den nächsten Minuten einen Rettungswagen oder einen Helikopter, denn wenn sie nichts bald auf die CCU kommt, erleidet sie eine Hypothermie."

Cristina atmete schwer. Allerdings hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Der Sanitäter griff nach einem Funkgerät und schilderte der Leitstelle sein Problem. Nach einigen Minuten legte er auf und sagte: "Wir bringen ihn mit dem Heli ins Seattle Pres. Der Helikopter startet jetzt und ist in fünf Minuten da." "Gut.", antwortete Derek erleichtert, dass sie bald im Seattle Pres sein würden...

Der Helikopter kam wirklich nach wenigen Minuten angeflogen und landete auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz auf dem Dach des Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospitals. Die Sanitäter arbeiteten schnell und konzentriert, als sie Meredith in den Helikopter schoben. Cristina und Derek bekamen Sitze zugewiesen und stiegen schnell mit hinzu. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie in der Luft.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, als der Helikopter drehte und zum Seattle Presbyterian Hosptal flog. Derek sah zu Meredith. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie war blass und sah wenig aus wie die Meredith, die er kannte. Warum musste es ausgerechnet sie treffen? Gary Clark war wegen ihm gekommen. Er sollte stattdessen da liegen. Er sollte derjenige sein, der angeschossen wurde. Er. Nicht Meredith. Er war Schuld daran, dass Mer...

"Ich bin Schuld.", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst.

Cristina sah auf. Sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, sie wusste, dass er sich genau solche Sorgen um Meredith machte, wie sie. "Nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Derek.", widersprach sie ihm sofort.

"Es ist." Derek seufzte laut. "Gary Clark kam wegen mir. Ich habe die Anordnung gegeben, bei seiner Frau die Maschinen abzustellen. Es ist meine Schuld. Wegen mir wurde Meredith angeschossen, oh mein Gott, ich bin Schuld.", sagte Derek wie in Trance.


End file.
